


That Normal Thing

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Marking, Mating, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Off-canon from finding Bucky. Tony and Steve don’t fight. IW didn’t happen (I fucking wish). This is basically an excuse for smutty, fluffy Bucky A/B/O.





	That Normal Thing

You were in the lounge of Avengers complex, reading through some intel Tony had asked you to check. It was mid-afternoon on a lazy Saturday and no one else was home, so you were surprised when Bucky emerged, still in his sweats and shirt, rubbing his face with his metal hand.

“Did you just wake up?” you asked, raising your eyebrows.

Bucky grunted, turning and walking off towards the kitchen without looking at you. You sighed and shrugged, going back to your reading, purposefully ignoring him when he emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. His attitude towards you was beginning to grate on your nerves.

Ever since Zemo’s plans were discovered and stopped before anything too drastic happened, Bucky had been living at the complex, undergoing therapy. You had tried to be nice to him but grumpy Soviet-brain-washed Alphas were apparently not very nice. Steve had repeatedly told you it wasn’t your fault, but he couldn’t tell you what made Bucky hate you.

You got it, really. Your brains were your ability, not your figure. You weren’t built like Natasha or Wanda or Maria. And you were fine with that because those people loved you regardless. You didn’t need an Alpha to validate yourself. You didn’t need one for your heats either thanks to a revolutionary new serum developed by Stark Industries.

Except Bucky treated you like you were nothing. It was worse than disdain or even disgust. Bucky flat out ignored you.

An hour or so later, you were still grinding your teeth when Bucky walked back in, stopping when he realized it was still just you. He frowned, looking at you, but you ignored him, anger making you petty.

“Where is everyone?” he asked nervously.

You blinked - was he talking to you? You lifted your head, daring to look at him and fuck, he was staring right back, those intense eyes framed by his messy dark hair. Your throat ran dry and you laid the pad on your lap, intel forgotten. “They’re, erm, I don’t know. Tony had a thing, I think…” You pointed at door, shrugging. “Honestly, I woke up this morning and the place was empty. So I just got on with it. I didn’t even know you were here.”

Bucky sighed, shaking his head. He moved, flopping onto the couch opposite you and you frowned.

“Don’t you have a thing on Saturday mornings?” you asked and he stared at you with a slack jaw. “Because you’re usually out. Like, every Saturday.” Appearing casual may not have been working, but you couldn’t tell with the steely expression that had fallen over his face.

“I’m that predictable, huh?” He shook his head, sitting back. “I like routine,” he shrugged. “It helps me focus.”

“Focus?” you pushed, amazed he was actually talking to you.

Bucky nodded, looking down at his thumbs. “I’ve, er, been having therapy. That’s where I go. There’s a whole bunch of stuff I didn’t wanna talk about to some random CIA agent here. Private. Y’know?”

You stared at him like he’d grown an extra head. “Why are you talking to me?” you asked, bluntly. “You haven’t done anything but grunt at me since you got here.”

His cheeks went red and he looked away. “Simon told me to,” he said quickly. “I mean, Simon, my therapist, said I needed to start facing my fears.” Your brow dipped in confusion. “I haven’t talked to you because I was terrified.”

You couldn’t help it - the reason was ridiculous and you burst out laughing. Bucky sat still, absorbing your reaction with a downcast expression. “I’m sorry,” you said, trying to control the giggles. “But I am the least terrifying thing on this planet!”

Bucky shook his head. “It’s not you,” he explained, still avoiding your eyes. “I… I haven’t been around Omegas in a long time and you… you smell really good.” He was blushing furiously now and god was it adorable on his usually stern face. “I was on suppressants for seventy years or some shit, doll, you got no idea how hard it is to control myself.”

You were watching him now as he continued to talk.

“I didn’t go to therapy today because Simon is on vacation. And my task for the next session was to be honest with you because I knew you felt crappy. Steve told me.” He sighed, pressing on. “Steve told me that you’re not… with anyone and I don’t wanna seem like some asshole Alpha sniffin’ after the first Omega dame, y’know?”

He was rambling and it was adorable. You smiled, watching him shuffle on the couch nervously before he looked up at you with those gorgeous blue eyes again. His hair was getting in his face and you briefly wondered how soft it was to touch.

“What I’m sayin’ is,” he took a breath, the words rushing out as he exhaled, “can I take you to a movie sometime?”

Your expression changed to shock and you gaped at him, scrambling to reply without screaming from the rooftops “hey, this super hot guy just asked me out!”. In the end, you managed a very squeaky “I’d love to”, just before Steve and Natasha walked in.

The arrangements were sidelined as both of them expressed surprise that you and Bucky were in the same room, let alone talking and you were quick to explain that there’d been a misunderstanding. The former sleeper agent didn’t correct you when you said nothing of his confession, mouthing “thank you” and making you blush.

Slowly, everyone returned to the complex, leaving no time for you and Bucky to talk. You headed to bed when you grew weary of the rowdy conversation, catching Bucky’s eyes as you left the room. A few hours later, you were settling down when there was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in,” you called and the door opened, revealing Bucky’s face. “Bucky! Hey.” You sat up, beckoning him in. He smiled, closing the door, awkwardly tugging the sleeve of his shirt down over his metal arm.

“We didn’t get to finish earlier,” he mumbled. “About the movie,” he added, standing at the end of your bed, looking like a nervous boy asking his crush to prom.

You tugged the sheets around yourself. “I have Netflix. We could always watch a movie now,” you suggested and Bucky swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion. You patted the bed next to you. “I don’t bite.”

He relaxed a little at the joke, moving into the spot next to you but careful not to touch you. You picked up the television remote, turning on the television and loading Netflix. “Any recommendations?” he asked with a smile. “I haven’t really made up much time where it comes to popular culture,” he quipped.

You grinned back. “Well, what sort of films do you like? I mean, do we need to stay away from action films or period dramas?” His smile curved upwards as you listed genres before he held up a hand.

“How about a comedy?” Bucky suggested and you nodded, knowing exactly what to show him. “I’ll warn you now, I don’t get a whole bunch of references in things. I watched something called “Friends” the other day and I didn’t get it.”

You laughed at that. “Okay, so something funny but not heavily relying on pop culture or history for amusement. Unless it’s like, pre-1940 I guess.” You hummed, thinking as you stared at the television, scrolling through the categories. “Oh hey, what about this? The 40 Year-Old-Virgin.”

Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. “Sounds more like a horror flick.”

Shaking your head, you selected the movie and turned the volume up a little, sitting back against the wall. “I tell you one thing that’s great about living in a house built by Tony Stark - excellent streaming service.”

“It’s taken me a while to get used to the internet,” Bucky admitted. “Steve set me up watching The Office?” He shook his head, chuckling. “That was funny.” After a quick pause, the movie started and Bucky snapped his fingers. “Oh, and the “Great British Bake-Off”,” he added. “But that show makes me really hungry.”

You giggled before you both fell silent, watching the film. Bucky frowned a little at a few of the scenes and looked away when the girl puked, which amused you, and again when Steve Carrell was being waxed.

When it got to the date scene, Bucky sat up, shifting uncomfortably and you noticed right away. “You okay?” you asked. “You don’t like the film?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “It’s just sitting like this watching television gets a little uncomfortable. And it’s really hard to slip an arm around your shoulders without being obvious.” Your eyes popped open wide and Bucky laughed. “That wasn’t too smooth, was it?”

“Not much,” you confessed but smiling all the same. “You could always just ask. That move is so last century.”

“Well,” Bucky murmured, “I am an old man.” Your smile didn’t falter and you shook your head. “Is it okay if I put my arm around your shoulders?” he asked, like he was petrified, the words coming out mumbled and you laughed again, picking up his arm and wrapping it around your shoulders, snuggling into him.

Nothing happened that night. Or the night after. You were content with Bucky’s company and he seemed perkier having yours. Neither of you put a label on what you were, happy to just hang out.

Two weeks after the first movie night, you were outside, watching the stars in the brilliantly clear sky. It had been a few days of rain and nothing to do - for once the world was staying saved. You’d taken the opportunity for some time to yourself and Bucky had disappeared early that morning, yet to return.

He found you, out on the quinjet runway, laid flat on a blanket with your arms behind your head. “Hey, doll,” Bucky greeted, slowly ambling up. You grinned, looking up at him as he came to a stop staring down at you. “What are you doing?”

“Stargazing,” you replied, patting the blanket beside you. “Come on, come lay down with me.”

Bucky was quick to do as you requested, smiling when you shifted so your head was in the crook of his arm. He dropped a kiss to the side of your forehead, looking up where you’d been staring. “Y/N?”

“Hmm?”

He swallowed, still feeling nervous around you, on edge. The scent of you drove him wild at times and just being around you was like being in heaven and hell simultaneously. “There’s a deli in Brooklyn and it’s been there since I was a kid. They make some of the best sandwiches you’ll ever taste.” You waited patiently, smiling up at the stars. “I thought we could go there for breakfast. Maybe tomorrow?”

You pushed up so you were laying half on his chest, your fingertips dragging over the scruff on his chin. “I would love that.”

*****

“So you and Bucky, huh?” Natasha teased, clinging to the metal bar above her with one hand, making the entire thing look easy. You glared and groaned as you hoisted herself up with both hands, struggling to make it, yet determined. “It’s a good thing. He’s way more relaxed.”

“We’re not…” you started, stopping to breathe.

“Come on, you’re doin’ great,” the fitter woman encouraged and you managed a weak smile. “You got past the first hurdle, Y/N. We can quit whenever you’ve had enough.”

“Can we just stop for a moment?” you asked and Nat smiled, nodding. Both of you reached the top, turning and sitting on the edge of the small tower, only about twenty feet off the ground. You had tackled this obstacle before, but apparently you were never going to be able to throw yourself up it like anyone else could. “Jeez, good thing I don’t have to do any of the running,” you grumbled and Natasha laughed.

Shaking her head, you glanced over at the complex, where Tony was working on some modified wings with Sam. Bucky had disappeared off with Steve for the afternoon and he’d promised his evening to you when he was back.

“Things are good though, right?” Natasha queried and you nodded, taking a swig of the water bottle you had clipped to your belt.

“They’re good. We just… enjoy each other’s company. We haven’t, you know,” you lowered your voice, “slept together yet. Just lots of kissing.” You blushed as Natasha grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. “I don’t wanna push him, he’s still…”

Nat nodded, placing a hand on your shoulder. “I get it. But, do you think… y’know, the whole… Alpha thing?” Your cheeks were bright red with embarrassment and the redhead woman laughed a little too loudly. “Sorry. I’m never gonna get it. You know, Russians and their pesky procedures.”

There was a pang of sympathy in your chest for the former spy. She was neither Alpha, Omega, or even Beta. Her upbringing had left her without that option, without anything to distract her from her mission. “I don’t know,” you confessed, looking over as two motorcycles came up the driveway to the complex. “Shall we keep going?”

“You’re still sweating,” Natasha commented. “Your recovery time isn’t normally so bad.”

“I’ve had a bit of stomach ache this morning,” you said, waving her off and climbing to your feet, ready to face the next part of the training course. As you straightened, you cried out in pain, cramps doubling you over. Nat was at your side in a second, holding you steady so you didn’t topple backward and kill yourself. “Fuck, Nat -”

Another cry crossed your lips and Nat turned her head, screaming as loud as she could to get Tony’s attention. Vision saw you, instantly placing himself at the top of the tower to scoop you into his arms, lowering you to the ground slowly as you went limp.

Nat jumped down, crouching as she landed and rushed to her friend’s aid. From across the field, Tony, Sam and Steve were running, but Bucky was faster than all three of them. He skidded to halt, reeling backward as your scent hit him and he flung his arms out to hold the other three Alphas back.

“She’s in heat,” Vision explained, looking up. “I thought she was on the serum?”

Tony nodded, panting heavily as he looked at Steve. Bucky was rigid on the spot, fingers curling into fists, chest heaving and not with exertion. Nat quickly took control, touching Vision’s shoulder. “Get her inside to her room,” she ordered, just as Bucky made to protest.

They disappeared and Bucky growled, advancing on Nat who held out one hand.

“I will kick your ass, Barnes,” she warned and he stopped. Steve reached out, grabbing Bucky’s shoulder and his friend shrugged him off, snarling at him. “He needs to control himself,” Nat informed Steve, who nodded. “I’ll go make sure she’s okay.”

Tony jerked his head up. “I’m coming with.”

“You don’t go near her,” Bucky growled, Steve’s hand pressed firmly on his chest. Tony held his hands up.

“Nat will be with me the whole time and it’s Y/N, Barnes,” the older (sort of) man replied. “I need to see what’s happened with the serum, okay? Make sure she’s not sick.”

The other Alpha calmed, obviously struggling with his cognitive reasoning in the influence of knowing the woman he considered his Omega being in danger. Steve looked back at Tony. “I’ll keep an eye on him. Go take care of Y/N.”

*****

The bed underneath you was not your own but it was comfortable and you were reluctant to open your eyes or move. You laid on your side, curled in on yourself, the way you always slept when you’d gotten your heat. But that was before the serum.

Cracking open one eye, you frowned, the shining glint of Bucky’s arm coming into view first. He was slumped in a chair beside your bed, hair draped over his face as he slept in what looked like an awkward position. His lips were parted as he breathed and you noticed scruff on his chin that hadn’t been there earlier.

“Miss Y/L/N, you’re awake.”

Friday’s voice made you jump out of your skin and you groaned as the rest of your body returned to consciousness and the pain in your belly started up all over again. Bucky was awake in an instant and at your side.

“Hey,” he soothed, the cool fingers of his metal arm feeling glorious against the heated skin of your forehead. He stroked your hair back and you instinctively sought out more of the cold feeling. “Shit, you’re burnin’ up.”

“I’ve already informed Mr. Stark,” Friday provided, “and he is on his way.”

“Okay, cool,” Bucky murmured, cupping your face with his other hand. “I’m here, doll.” His sparkling blue eyes were trained on your face and you reached up, touching his jaw, feeling the stubble there.

“How long was I unconscious?” you asked and Bucky’s expression crumpled. “Buck?”

The door to the room opened and Tony walked in, accompanied by a female doctor who smiled at you. Bucky leaned down, adjusting the bed so you could sit up properly. “Friday, can I get an update on Y/N’s stats please?”

“BP 150 over 91, heart rate elevated 120 bpm, temperature 100 degrees fahrenheit,” Friday droned on as the female doctor checked you over, Bucky hovering over your shoulder. “Oxygen saturation is good, progesterone and estrogen are both elevated. She has no tissue or nerve damage.”

“What’s going on?” you asked, looking Tony for answers and he grinned.

“Well, Y/N. You’re lucky you passed out where you did.” He paused, waving a hand around in the animated way he always did when he talked. “Except for being at a great height. Anyhoo, you had a severe allergic reaction. That’s it.”

Bucky stared at him. “That’s it? Her heart stopped!”

Your jaw dropped and Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I was trying not to panic her.” His dark eyes returned to you. “The serum is designed to replicate the effects of Alpha hormones and the production of the Alpha enzyme. Your body… grew resistant. In effect, you went from 0-60 in about five seconds and your system responded by shutting down.”

“How long have I been out?” you demanded.

“Six days,” the female doctor informed you and you blinked. Six days? “I’m Doctor Cho. I’ve been helping Tony with your condition.”

“Condition?”

Dr. Cho smiled. “I’m a geneticist. I helped Tony design the serum that you were taking. And the only common denominator we could ascertain was -”

“Me,” Bucky filled in, big sorrowful eyes focusing on you and you frowned, reaching out to him. He took your hand reluctantly, trying to smile when you squeezed his fingers. “We’ve been spending a lot of time in close quarters and you -”

Tony cleared his throat. “Not that this isn’t all very romantic and awkward, let’s cut to the chase.” He pointed at you and you blinked at him in surprise. “You and him?” His fingers splayed outward in a poor attempt at jazz hands. “Meant to be.”

“It’s not quite that simple,” Dr. Cho giggled, shaking her head. “We all resonate on a certain frequency. Alphas and Omegas resonate against one another, which is why some Alphas will rub you the wrong way. But when you find an Alpha with exactly the same frequency -”

“You get a harmony,” you whispered, nodding.

Bucky’s cheeks were bright red and he ducked his head to hide behind the curtain of his dark locks. “If anyone so much as whispers the word ‘soulmate’.” You pulled a face and he smiled at you, moving a little closer to the bed.

“Anyway, you two need to hop on the good foot and do the nasty,” Tony continued as Bucky glared at him. “Her natural biology is working against her now and there isn’t a lot we can do to stop it.” He clicked his tongue at Bucky, smirking. “You’re up, soldier.”

Another grumble echoed in Bucky’s chest and you pulled him close, leaning into him. “I think that means we can get out of here.”

Dr. Cho shook her head. “Ah-ah. Not right away. I need to make sure there are no lasting effects from the serum. It wasn’t designed for Omegas in heat. And you were unconscious for six days. Let’s just make sure everything is perfect first.”

*****

Your heat didn’t feel so bad at first. The medicine they’d given you took most of the edge off but after the first twenty-four hours, your fever was rapidly returning and you wanted nothing more than Bucky. Dr. Cho was reluctant to let you out of her sight and it took threatening to have sex in front of her to get her gone.

“Can we get out of here?” you asked, pulling your pants on, impatient to get into Bucky’s arms. “I just… everything stinks.” You wrinkled your nose delicately and Bucky laughed under his breath.

“Sure,” he whispered, taking your hand and leading you towards the door. Tony appeared, tossing over a set of keys that Bucky only caught because of his sharp reflexes. “What’s this?”

“The keys to the Lamborghini and my modest holiday cottage. The address is in the sat nav. Have fun!” The eccentric billionaire waved his fingers and disappeared as you stared at the keys in shock. Bucky frowned, holding them up.

Tugging them from his grasp, you pushed up onto tiptoes and kissed his nose. “I said I wanted to get out of here,” you murmured and it took a second for a smile to break out over Bucky’s face. He tucked you into his side, walking you toward the garage.

Tony had wrapped the car in a white ribbon and written “soulmates” on the back window in shaving foam.

The sedatives that Dr. Cho gave you kept you asleep for much of the journey further upstate. Residential streets gave way to fields, and when the sat nav told him to turn, Bucky obeyed, sparing a glance over at you in the passenger seat, snoozing away.

You woke up when he pulled onto the gravel driveway of possibly the grandest “holiday cottage” you’d ever seen. Sitting up in your seat, you looked out of the window as Bucky parked the car, climbing out and walking around to help you from your side.

“This place is amazing,” you murmured, wincing as the sleepy feeling of the sedatives wore off, allowing the cramps to make themselves known. “Bucky -”

“How about we take the grand tour later, doll, huh?” He scooped you up into his arms, letting the car lock itself. The front door opened before you even reached it and Bucky carried you inside, tensing when F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted you both.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Barnes, Miss Y/L/N. Tony left me instructions for you. Perhaps you would -”

“Later, Friday,” you muttered, curling into Bucky’s chest. “Just wanna go to bed.” Bucky smiled, kissing your forehead. “Friday, engage ‘Do Not Disturb’ protocol.”

“This protocol has been replaced with an updated version,” the artificial intelligence replied in a friendly manner. “Mr. Stark has replaced it with ‘Rock The Casbah’ protocol.”

You groaned. “Just initiate the damn protocol!” you wailed and Bucky moved, carrying you up the stairs as F.R.I.D.A.Y did as you asked. The bedroom door was already open and Bucky kicked it closed with his foot, not wasting a second in getting you onto the bed. Your fingers were already tugging at his clothes, seeking out his mouth for heated kisses.

“Sweetheart,” he crooned, trying to hold you off. “You sure about this?”

“Yes,” you panted, cupping his face. “Yes, Bucky, please…” It felt like you couldn’t get enough of him and Bucky growled, rolling you onto your back, covering your body with his significantly larger one. “Need you,” you croaked, trying to pull him closer.

“I know,” he acknowledged, his fingers tearing at the fastenings on your pants. “Jeez, you smell amazing.” You arched and gasped as he tugged your pants down, kneeling up to unbuckle his own. The metal fingers of his hand clinked against the brass buttons and you reached out to touch the cold digits.

“Touch me,” you whispered.

Bucky sucked in a breath, stripping his boots and pants, almost tearing his shirt as he dragged it over his head. His fingers joined yours in removing your pants and shoes, everything becoming a rush in your desperation for each other. The second you were bare to him, Bucky’s mouth was on your breasts, sucking and licking at your nipples as you threaded your fingers through his tangled locks.

The chill of his metal fingers on your hip made you shudder and the thought of feeling them inside you sent a pulse of hot want through your core. Bucky must have picked up on the sudden change in your movements and his metal fingers danced towards your womanhood. His cock was thick and leaking against your thigh, the knot at the base practically throbbing with the need to breed.

You gasped when the metal pressed into you, one slick finger penetrating you to the knuckle. Bucky groaned, feeling every clench of your cunt around his digit, adding a second when you writhed greedily underneath him. “You want this?” he asked, curling his fingers on every inward stroke. You nodded desperately, practically fucking yourself onto his hand.

“Yes,” you panted, “yes, Bucky, please.”

Bucky snarled against your throat, biting lightly where his mark would sit and you clenched in response. “Gonna knot you, ‘mega,” he purred, withdrawing his fingers, replacing them with the thick tip of his cock. You moaned, reaching for him, needing him closer and Bucky obliged, sinking into your arms as he sank into you to the root.

For a moment, he just held you, kissing you softly as you sighed happily, already feeling the euphoria from the throbbing Alpha cock inside you.

Both of you moved together, lips parting for snatched breaths of air, hands grasping at shoulders and hips. You dug your feet into Bucky’s ass, urging him on and he groaned against your mouth.

“Not gonna last if you keep being greedy, sweetheart,” he warned and you smiled up at him.

“We can take it slow later,” you whispered back, purposefully clenching around him, forcing a grunt from his plump lips. “Right now, I want your knot.”

He grinned, putting a little extra push into his thrust, hitting your sweet spot. You cried out, clutching his shoulders. “You want my knot?” he asked and you nodded, burying your teeth in your bottom lip. Bucky shrugged. “Okay.”

In the blink of an eye he withdrew, flipping you onto your belly. With one stroke, he was back inside you, picking up a punishing rhythm. Grabbing your arms, Bucky pulled you upright, forcing more of his cock into you. His metal hand cupped your mound, his forefinger tracing your clit.

“You’re gonna cum on my knot,” he growled, placing his other hand over your lower belly. “You’ll be so full, I’ll feel it,” he squeezed his fingers on your stomach lightly and a shudder rocked your body, “right here.”

You nodded listlessly, not wanting to fight back. Your head rolled against his shoulder, baring your throat to him. The submission made Bucky groan and his knot thickened, catching on your aching pussy.

“You’re mine,” he murmured and you whined in response, reaching back to pull his mouth to your throat. Bucky’s hips jerked and with one thrust, he buried the full length of his cock and his knot deep inside you. Thick spurts of cum warmed your belly and you gasped through your own climax, shaking as Bucky finished the deed, sinking his teeth into your throat.

A flood of bliss made your body go lax and Bucky’s promptly followed suit. He lowered you both to the bed, pulling the covers over your joined bodies.

“Get some sleep,” he muttered, kissing the spot behind your ear, holding your body tight against him. “Tomorrow, we’ll figure this normal thing out.”


End file.
